The Hero With Not Too Many Fears
by PlatoDan
Summary: The Clone Wars are raging and battles are fought on all fronts. Sometimes however the greatest of all battles never makes it to the HoloNet.


**Title**: The Hero With Not Too Many Fears

**Author**: PlatoDan

**Timeframe**: Clone Wars

**Characters**: OCs and Anakin and Padme, from a certain point of view…

**Genre**: Humor, Drama

**Keywords**: kids, playing, imagination

**Summary**: Children can dream very big.

**Notes**: I was dared to write a story from a friend at Jello Anarchy (See my bio homepage) with a cute kid and robomonsters. If Anakin (not Vader) and Padme are in it, that's fine, too. Something cute but you can play with A/P if you want to. I only had one robomonster, but it was really big… On a different note, thanks **Mousche** for braving the rough draft and betaing this fic!

---

_Anakin and Obi-Wan will be there any minute._

_They say this as though these names can conjure miracles._

_Anakin and Obi-Wan. Kenobi and Skywalker. From the beginning of the Clone Wars, the phrase Kenobi and Skywalker has become a single word. They are everywhere. HoloNet features of their operations against the Separatist enemy have made them the most famous Jedi in the galaxy._

_Younglings across the galaxy know their names, know everything about them, follow their exploits as though they are sports heroes instead of warriors in a desperate battle to save civilization. Even grown-ups are not immune; it's not uncommon for an exasperated parent to ask, when faced with offspring who have just tried to pull off one of the spectacularly dangerous bits of foolishness that are the stock-in-trade of high-spirited younglings everywhere, So which were you supposed to be, Kenobi or Skywalker?_ Revenge of the Sith novelization by Mathew Stover.

---

Macx Martinson is zooming through the air. He is Anakin Skywalker, superhero, with tights and all. There is evil on Alderaan, and it is his job as a Jedi superhero to get rid of it.

The HoloNet is always talking about the big robot arms of the Con-Fed-Er-Is-C, but this time is different. Instead of a billion trillion robots on the ground, there is one super-robomonster a billion trillion zillion times bigger then the average droid. It is huge, and only the super-Jedi can handle this.

It would be better if Obi-Wan was here with them, Macx, thought. But his best friend Manni was at some stupid thing with his stupid sister. So it was just him, alone against the massive robomonster of doom.

It was a good thing Anakin's the fighter and not the talker, Macx decides, because if he had to be Obi-Wan, he would just end up talking the robomonster to death.

So Anakin is flying off over the mountains of Alderaan, cape flapping in the wind, and he approaches the giant robot.

"Surrender. Or. Be. Destroyed. Human," the massively evil droid says in a voice that sounds like his dad in the morning.

"Nuh uh! I'll blow you up if you don't get out of here!"

"Fear. Me."

"I am the hero with no fear! You should fear me!"

"You. Are. Small."

"Am not!"

"Are. Too."

"Am not!"

"Are. Too."

"OK, I am kicking your butt now."

With that Anakin flies up to the robomonster's head, ignites his glowstick-turned-lightsaber and jabs it in the evil thing's nose. That makes the robomonster really mad; its nose is a super important place for robomonsters, because that's where they keep their candy stored. And a robomonster is nothing without candy.

The evil machine pulls its arm back for a megapunch at the flying hero when he is interrupted by a girly voice that makes his ear hurt.

"Hi, Macx. Whatcha doing?" Macx knows the voice. It belongs to his annoying neighbor, Salli. Not only is she annoying but, even worse, she is a girl.

"I was playing Jedi, saving the world from a giant super monster robot. I was just getting to the good part," he says.

"That's boring. Let's play Senate. I want to be Padme Amidala."

"Who?"

"Padme Amidala! The one for Maboo!" She sees Macx's blank looks and says, "The one with the pretty dresses and fancy hair, she's in the politics Holos my mom watches all the time.

"Yuck. Anakin Skywalker does not play with senators."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh." Salli says. She can keep this up forever and Macx knows the only way to get her to stop is to play with her. But he doesn't want to be a stupid Senator. They wear strange clothes and act all funny. He has an idea.

"How about you be that Padme person, and I rescue you from the mega robomonster then I take you back to the Senate?"

"That sounds all right I guess, as long as I get back to the Senate soon. They need me to vote on something and look pretty."

"Erm... All right. OK, so the super evil robomonster's got you in his hands and he's about to put you up his nose where he keeps his candy."

"Up his nose? Eeeeeww. I am not going up any nose!" She screws up her face in disgust.

"I know! I am here to rescue you. And it wouldn't be gross up there - it's a robomonster, they don't have boogies."

"It's still gross!"

"OK, I won't let the robomonster snort you up his nose. But I still need to fight it. I am Anakin Skywalker, after all."

"Boys," she said with some annoyance, causing him to give her a funny look.

"OK, remember you are in the evil robomonster's clutches. I'm about to rescue you."

"OK."

Anakin is flying off over the mountains of Alderaan, cape flapping in the wind, and he approaches the giant robot. "Unhand Padme, evil robot!"

"Help! Help!" Salli shouts.

"No. You. And. She. Will. Be. Destroyed."

"Ha ha! I am Anakin Skywalker. Behold my awesome Jedi powers as I save that bimbo, Padme, from you!"

"What's a bimbo?" Salli asks.

"I dunno, but my dad says my mom's one."

"Oh. OK," the damsel said.

"You. Will. Not. Win."

"Ha ha ha! I am a Jedi! You can't beat me!"

As those words are spoken, Anakin flies forward toward the metal monsterbot and flashes his lightsaber. Before the robot can even move, the arm that is holding Padme is sliced off completely and falling to the ground.

Since Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi he uses his super strength to catch the falling arm. He makes sure Padme is all right, then jumps back into the air, soaring up to the monster's head. The lightsaber, which is still on from the amputation hums in the air as the Jedi flies up to the head of the megadroid, decapitating it.

Anakin smiles a hero's smile and lands next to Padme, extinguishing his lightsaber. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but I need-" She cuts herself off with a shrill scream.

"I. Am. Not. So. Easy. To. Defeat." The robomonster lifts himself off the ground with his remaining arm. He then picks up his head, which is lying next to his feet, and puts it back on his shoulders.

The hero turns to reassure the damsel in distress, "It'll be all right, Padme, trust me."

"But I don't trust you. Politicians don't trust Jedi like you."

"Oh." He shrugs, "Well, I gotta go fight."

"OK." She smiles and settles down on the ground to watch him fight the mosnterbot.

"I'll get you, robot!" Anakin shouts, and with that he flies into the air toward the evil metal robot, igniting his lightsaber. He lets loose a war cry and slices the giant to smithereens.

As the smoke clears he flies down to Padme and says, "Do you have somewhere to be, ma'am?"

"Take me to the Senate please, Jedi Skywalker."

"With pleasure, milady." And they walk toward the Senate. When they arrive, Padme says, "Thank you so much for getting me to the Senate on time, Master Jedi, if I were any later, I wouldn't have time to put my hair up."

"All in a day's work, Padme." As he says this, Padme leans over and kisses Anakin right on the lips. She pulls away and smiles.

Macx is mortified. "Eewwwwwwwww! Gross!" he shouts as he runs away from the scene, back toward the small Martinson house.

"Boys," Salli mutters. Rolling her eyes, she turns and walks up the steps into her house.


End file.
